


Yu-Gi-Oh Lost Christmas Special

by KatherinePlums



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Yu-Gi-Oh Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherinePlums/pseuds/KatherinePlums
Summary: Yui and friends winter shenanigans. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	Yu-Gi-Oh Lost Christmas Special

Souel city was blanketed in thick white snow. The day was quite cold as Yui in the schoolyard wearing a heavy coat. Yui was reading a book while Evie was having a snowball fight with other classmates. It was a free period and students were allowed to roam around the school. Yui flipped to the next page using her mittened hands. Letting out a quiet exhale, she took a break from the story and blew a few breaths to entertain herself. Yui shifted her attention to a group of boys building what appears to be a “snow hill”. Yui noticed Kyou among those boys, she watched as they continuously piled snow on the ground until they made a tall “hill”. They appeared to be finished. Yui began to worry when she saw a student kneel down on all fours and Kyou beginning to climb on said student’s back. Kyou stood on the boy’s back and jumped into the tall “snow hill”. Other students cheered and laughed at his actions. The hype soon died down when everyone noticed Kyou wasn’t appearing out of the “snow hill”. 

“Uh, Guys? It’s too tall I can’t climb out!” Kyou yelled from inside the “snow hill”. Yui and Evie ran to the site, the girls and other students began to dig Kyou out from the snow. The cold air had already frozen the snow, making the hill hard to break. Luckily, with the combined strength of those digging, they were able to break the hill and pull Kyou out. 

“Hah! Thanks, Yui” Kyou said releasing a heavy exhale and laughing right after. Other students laughed as well. Who’s idea was this? And more importantly why? Yui thought to herself. A chilly wind blew as the students complained about how cold it was. Yui suddenly came up with an idea. She had her deck box and her cards with her, she can summon a few of her fire monsters and make the yard warmer and maybe create a show. Yui then began imagining that scenario, after summoning her monsters, her Kitsune women can start creating fireworks and juggling fireballs, then people will be amazed. Maybe this is the opportunity to break out of her shell and have her schoolmates associate her with a fun event. 

‘Rei! You’re so cool!’ ‘Rei that’s so nice of you!’ ‘You’re so reliable!’ Yui began smiling to herself at the thought of receiving such praise. But! What if everyone takes it the wrong way? What if by conducting her idea, her schoolmates view her as arrogant and obnoxious. 

‘Idiot’ ‘What a show-off’ ‘This is dangerous you know?’ Yui's smile fade and formed into a somewhat frightened frown. What if she gets in trouble with the teachers? What if she accidentally breaks something? What if- 

_ Ring _

Yui’s thoughts were interrupted as the school bell rang, signaling everyone to return inside. She looked around to see the students outside chatting with each other as they returned inside the building. Yui released a sigh, both relief, and disappointment. She, along with Evie and Kyou walked back into the school building. 

… 

Once the school day was over, Yui, Evie, and Kyou walked on the path home. With the heavy snow on the roads, the girls were not able to ride on their set of wheels. The trio walked close to each other. Yui could feel Evie shiver as another cold wind blew. Evie didn’t have mittens so Yui offered hers. As they continued walking home, Yui occasionally blew hot breaths into her hands to warm them up. Just when she was about to bring her hands to her mouth to warm them up again, she was stopped when Kyou took her hands into his. Yui looked at Kyou, he was wearing an old coat with a scarf, she wondered if he was warm enough. 

“Is this ok?” Kyou asked.

“... Yes” Yui responded. The two held hands as they walked.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Evie suddenly asked surprising the two. 

“If it’s ok with you” Kyou answered. Thus it was decided that Kyou stayed in the Rei Residence for the night. Yui turned to Evie and noticed her huge smile as she muffled a giggle into her mittens. 

… 

The trio finally entered the warm house. They were greeted by the pets. Evie was still smiling wide and bright. The trio left their shoes by the door, took off their coats and placed them on the sofa. Evie offered snacks as she opened the refrigerator door. Yui looked to Evie’s direction when she noticed something odd. Taped onto the ceiling above the door to the guest bedroom was a small bundle of green leaves with tiny red berries. Yui recognized the plant and became concerned. She walked to the table and grabbed a chair.

“Yui?” Kyou asked when he noticed the latter setting the chair in front of the guest bedroom before stepping on it to remove the plant from the ceiling. 

“Evie, this plant is poisonous, if this fell and one of the animals ate it, then they can get sick” Yui brought the plant to the girl and lectured. 

“What?! It is?!” Evie panicked as Yui threw the plant into the trash, and tied up the bag. 

“I’ll throw it out” Kyou offered. 

“You don’t have to” Yui took out the bag from the bin and walked to the front door. A few minutes passed after Yui took out the trash.

“I guess, there goes my plan” Evie mumbled to herself sadly.

“What plan?” Kyou asked.

“Oh! Nothing!” Evie replied back. Yui began to debate whether or not she should make tomato salad. The fact that the plant was poisonous wasn’t the only reason why she wanted to throw it out. 

… 

It was soon night. Yui put away the washed dishes and walked out of the open kitchen. She turned her attention to the living room. Kyou had fallen asleep while laying back on the sofa, Evie had also fallen asleep and was resting her head on the armrest on the opposite side Kyou was resting. Yui went to the guest bedroom and brought out blankets. She placed a blanket on Kyou and another on Evie. Yui sat down in the middle and draped herself with a third blanket. She rested her head back and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
